Trying to move on
by Coopermc
Summary: One day a tragic accident takes Lexi's life , the fosters don't know that Lexi was not the only one that died from the crash . Ava must deal with the loss of her mother . Will the fosters and Ava get though this heartbreaking time and start a new life together as one big family ?
1. Chapter 1

Story intro

Main charters : Steph ( cop) Mike (cop partners with Steph and Steph ex husband ) Lena ( principal Steph wife) Mariana ( Jesus twin sister ) Brandon (biological son to Steph and mike Jesus,Mariana, Callie And Jude adoptive brother) Jesus ( twin to Mariana ) Jude ( younger brother to Calle and abortive brother to everyone else ) Callie ( Jude's older sister strong bond Abortive sister everyone else) Ava

Age

Jesus -17

Mariana -17

Brandon -18

Callie -18

Jude -15

Ava - 17


	2. Chapter 2

Steph and mike are on petrol together and they get a message about a crash on 17th and 18 th street. They put on there lights and sirens then head to the scene once they get there ,they are socked when they see lexi and two other women on the ground cover in blood . Lexi goes into a ambulance on a stretcher , Ava gets up of the ground to see her mother "mum mum can you hear me ?" Ava I won't get though this so goodbye my lovely daughter, be strong for me live your life to the fullest I'm sorry I have to go like this bye I love you forever" . Nooooo Ava yells and cries at the same time the parmetics grab Ava's hand, and pull her away while she shouts " let me go " while crying her eyes out. Mike and Steph aproch her and tell her go to the police station with them to ask questions about the crash ...

Ava goes with mike and Steph to the police station they head to the questioning room. Steph and mike both say to Ava "sit down at the table" ,Steph and mike sit down in front of her they start with asking .

How did the crash happen ?

Well ... Ava start crying it's ok mike says, he try's to calm her down and he helps as she starts to talk again. Well my mum and I were coming home from grocery shopping. when we were about half way though the intersection another car comes around the corner and smashed into us but mostly on the drivers side were my mom was . I got a question Ava asked "do you know who the driver was in the car ?" Steph took a deep breath and said "yes her name is Lexi Rivera she is 16 years old" ok was all Ava said. "Thank you for coming with us and answering questions, I think that's all the evidence you are free to go"mike said. Ava got up and left .

"Mike " Steph says "I need to go home call the rivieras and tell Jesus and Mariana about lexi" "I know go " . Steph gets into the car drives home, when she opens the door and see the riveras waiting on the door step. "hello" they both say in tears Steph Mia and Adam asked "can you tell us what happened to Lexi "sure"lets get inside first Steph opens the door and calls for Mariana and Jesus to come down stairs and come into the living room . "Hey mum"Mariana says in a confused voice "hi mum"Jesus says "what are the riveras doing her ?" Sit down sweets they both sit on the could beside Mia and Adam. Steph starts to talk "Lexi has been in a major car crash and is in hospital in a life threatening contusion". "Omg nooo my bff is in hospital we need to go and see her like now " Mariana said they all nodded and headed to the car.

They drove to the hospital when they got there asked the receptionist , were is Lexi Rivera is "level 2 room 233" the lady said "ok thanks" Mia said they all got on a elevator got on floor 2 then ran to Room 233. When they got there just as a nurse was coming out of the room Mia and Adam came up to her and asked "how is Lexi" the nurse said that "Lexi died 1 minute ago I'm extremely sorry for your loss". Thats when they both burst into tears and so did everyone else. 10 minutes later a girl with flowers came up to Mia and Adam gave them the flowers and said "I'm sorry about lexi If it makes you feel better I lost someone too in the car crash" "who?"Mia and Adam asked "my mother" Ava said with tears in her eyes. Mia just hugged her "I'm sorry sweetheart no one should loss a mum so young how old are you" she asked "17"Ava said.

You sat down next to a short tanned dark haired girl you say "hi what's your name ?" Mariana "yours?" Ava "who's the guy next to you ?" Jesus "he's my twin brother Jesus say hi" "hey ... " My names Ava "ow well nice to meet you Ava " Jesus says . "Sorry about Lexi". " it's ok did you lose anyone ?" Mariana asked "yes I lost my mum" "omg I'm so sorry I fell terrible I should not be crying, I only lost my friend you lost Your mother ". "ok guys time to go home" Steph said . "mum can Ava come with us and have dinner?" "yes she can come only If she wants to " "YAY" Mariana shouted do you wanna she looked at me "I would love to" I said with a massive smile on my face. :)

.Comment love to hear your feedback .


	3. Chapter 3

As the Rivera's got a taxi the rest of us got into the car Steph was on the drivers seat Jesus was on the left, Mariana was on the right and I was in the middle seat . Silence "sooo what was lexi to you guys?" Mariana answered with bitter and sadness in her voice "Lexi was my best friend since elementary school and Lexi was Jesus girlfriend . "I feel so bad for asking now " it's ok we will get over this eventually. "JESUS" Mariana yelled "what I'm right an't I we will move onto new people you'll find a new best friend and I'll find a new girlfriend because Lexi is D-I -E-D out of our lives forever". Mariana looked like she was about to cry we're home Steph said. We all got out of the car someone opened the door she had black hair and brown eyes. Steph I'm so gland your home , and the twins as well she said who's this ? Steph introduced me Ava this is my wife Lena , Brandon , Jude and Callie welcome Lena said and the rest said hi .

Everyone sat at the dinner table Lena brought over a big pot of pasta and then a small container of cheese "hey Jesus want dinner" Brandon said "Fuck Of" Jesus said DONT YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE JESUS Steph said and Lena looked shocked Jesus replied " i don't give a fuck what you think I'm leaving". DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE JESUS" Steph warns with that Jesus got his jacket from the hook on the wall and left with slamming the door. Well that was interesting Jude said "lets try and have a nice dinner and not let that event that just happen ruin our dinner"Lena said calmly fine everyone said. When dinner finished everyone went to their rooms expect Mariana. Ava come over hear Lena said I followed hear voice to the kitchen " I'm very sorry about Jesus at dinner I don't know what came over him" "that fine" I replied. I left the kitchen and went to sit down beside Mariana "hey"I say "hey" she says we talked for about fashion , boys , school , music etc for about 30 minutes until Lena asked if Jesus is home everybody said no .

We should look for him it's 10:45 he was supposed to be home at 15 minutes ago, mum I think if we look for him we should go to the beach he is probley there . "Yeah he always goes there when he is upset"Mariana said agreeing with Brandon. How about Mariana and Ava should go to the beach and one of the moms can drive them and the rest of us stay home Brandon said " if Ava is fine with that" Callie says "I'm fine with going maybe I could talk to him " I'll drive them says Steph come on girls. when we arrived at the beach we hear a group of people laughing around a Bon fire mom you stay Ava and I will go . As we walked towards the fire we see Jesus with a beer bottle in his hand. A girl with long blond hair and tanned skin calls his name he stands up, and steps in front of her as she puts her arm and his neck and kisses him. "what the hell Jesus why are you making out with that She devil" "because I can and she's hot so why not" well stop acting like a jerk and come home. " no I don't need to go home and be treated like a baby" "if you don't come home with us you won't get your surprise" Ava said what are you doing Mariana whispered you'll see. Fine I'm coming you all walked to the car Jesus we can smell the alcohol on your breath moms are goanna kill you. Hello Jesus Steph said as they sat in the car. 10 minutes later and you all open the front door Mariana go to your room "Ava would you like to stay the night we don't mind if you do " Steph and Lena ask ok I'll stay for the night. Ava goes to Mariana's room. "Jesus sit down on the couch now "Steph says in a angry voice .He sits Down .

Why were you at the beach drinking , kissing a girl and out so late? explain yourself. Ok so when I left matt texted me saying some of our friends were going to have a small bonfire. So I said I would come when I got there they had beer so I just had one. Why would you drink you're underage. I was not thinking ok you've got that right Lena says . When Ava and Mariana came she called my name I never knew she was guana kiss me . Are you lying to us "no mom"Jesus says you get no punishment go to bed . He goes up to his room "hey Jesus can I talk to you" Ava said "ok" I said we walked into my room. why'd you do it do what ? Kiss the girl and drink be honest with me Ava asks. I drank the beer and kissed the girl because I just wanted to discrate myself from the truth that Lexi is never coming the way the girl that kissed me is the school slut at Anchor beach.

I understand why you did what you did you know If you told me, what you were doing and why i would cover for you even if in the end your moms would hate me. Really ?. .Yes. I only just meet you but your really pretty and nice . Thanks Jesus your cute and caring yourself. Night Jesus. Night A. A? Yeah my nickname for you whatever and Ava walks off . "Ava" Mariana says so you mind if we share the double bed "no I don't"Ava replies ok give me a hug Mariana says . Mariana I think your going to be my best friend so do I (they say to each other while hugging ). Lets sleep it been a massive day Mariana says night Ava night Mariana.

.comment love your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

MORNING IN KITCHEN

Morning Ava your up early it's only 8:30am Steph and Lena say I couldn't sleep anymore. Would you like breakfast yeah do you have coco pops yes here is a bowl and a spoon thanks ana said .We're are you staying Ummm i don't really know I think I might sell my mums house it's too big for me and find a smaller house or apartment. You can stay here until you find a permanent place and go to anchor beach with the Steph Lena thank you for this opportunity. Kids come down stairs in seconds Jude , Brandon,Jesus,Mariana and callie came down. Guys We got to ask you something Would you mind if Ava stays with us Lena says sure everyone says. she can stay in our room Mariana and callie say its settled Ava is staying with us.

NEXT MORNING FIRST DAY AT ANCHOR BEACH

Morning everybody Jesus said . Hey do you know where Mari and Ava are ? Lena asks we need to leave in 15 minutes. They are in the bedroom Mariana is trying to find a perfect outfit for her first day. I swear she's tried on more then 6 outfits already Callie says. Poor girl Brandon and Jesus say. Mariana Ava hurry up we leave in 10. Mariana we have to go just wait I need to put on mascara and done you look amazing with that short white dress and flats. Thanks for All this Ava said. No problem anything for my bff. We should go down I grabbed Mariana's bad and then mine and he'd down stairs. Took you long enough Lena says lets all get in the car. Hey mom where's Jude Callie aks he walked with conner to school Ok. We got to anchor beach 15 minutes later bye kids. We all go our separate ways Ava come with I want you to meet my friends, ok as Ava caught up with Mariana they stopped right in front of Mariana's friend Kelsey . Ava meet Kelsey, Kelsey meet Ava hi . Mari can I talk to you alone glaring at Ava bye Mariana as Ava walks of to 1st and 2nd class when class ended. I walked out to the yard where I see Jesus hey he said hi do you want to have lunch with me on the beach. Sure but are we allowed there. Yeah technically yes cause we play volleyball there. Let's go I say with a happy face.

As we both sit down on the sand Jesus I say with a worried look what wrong he says with a confused morning I saw some pills in Mariana bag and then I went into the restroom during class and I herd Kelsey sniffing some sort of pill. I can't believe She is doing this again , doing what I ask Jesus. Ages ago Mariana was selling my pills to Kelsey then she got caught he said in a angry voice. Breath calm down I say to him as he looks at me. We're are you going to talk to Mariana we both approach her "you selling my pills again?" What you talking about Jesus ?" Clearly lying Ava saw you with Kelsey don't deny it " ok I sold them to Kelsey for the last time this morning I promise to the day I die, fine Jesus says with a pissed voice. Do you wanna just go home and ditch? yeah I say . After 20 minutes of walking we finally reach the front door Jesus unlocks it and we both walk into the living room. What do you wanna do Jesus asked watch a movie I say . Let me see what we have lets watch saw he says with a evil grin no I say I hate scary movies he comes up to me and says to bad . Give me the remote I say while tickling him, stop it he says while laughing not till you give it back fine here have it thanks I say. Jesus looks at my lips then my eyes I nod we both lean in inches away from your lips touching .

As we hear the door open you both jump apart as you hear, Brandon say hey Ava Jesus and everybody else stars, we know you skipped school why?. Because I forgot to take my meds today I started to feel wired so I came home and Ava wanted to join me . Everybody said nothing and went upstairs, thank you Jesus for covering up no worries he says lets go upstairs as we were about to moms came in looking angry. YOU TWO DOWN HERE NOW we want to talk , we walk back down . Why'd you skip school explain . I forgot to talk my pill and I asked Ava if she wanted to come .That doesn't mean you can come home . Your punishment Jesus is 4 days detention at lunch and Ava since you are apart of this 2 days detention at lunch as well joining Jesus now go to your rooms. We both leave. I hope that isn't her Normal behaviour. It isn't Lena Ava is a good kid she just had a bad day . Come on let's sit down its been a hard day.

.comment love your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

SATURDAY MORNING

Ava Mariana days while squinting her eyes . "Sorry if I woke you I'm looking at houses" You found any Mariana asks. Yes I found two actually let me see I turned the laptop around so Mariana can look at it pretty she says memorised is it big enough ? . Yes it has 2 bedrooms, 1 restroom, 1 powder room, big living room, a kitchen and a small garage. The auctions are this afternoon one at 3 the other at 3:10pm do you think Lena and Steph will let me go ? . I'm sure can you come with me to ask them fine. Moms yes Mariana Ava wants to ask you something. "I found two houses I like and both auctions are this after noon at 3pm can I go. Yes but someone else has to go with you moms say. I can't go I've got the play I need to rehearse Jude , Brandon and Callie are all busy Mariana says . What about Jesus ? Can we trust Jesus with you Ava. Yes we won't do anything dumb you two can go moms say.

Jesus we yell what he says you are coming with Ava, to a house auctions at 3 they are down the street so it won't take long to get there . Fine I'll meet Ava outside on the porch at 2:50pm. Come on Ava we need to pick you a outfit that says "I'm going to buy my first house " as we head to her room. I might not even buy one I don't need to Pick a out for I was just going to wear a gold and silver crop top with high wasted shorts and black wedges.

Gurl that's more fancy then my outfit I picked for you your trying to impress someone an't you , no I'm not , yes you are spill is it jack , Tom , will , nat ,Jesus omg Ava your blushing your trying to impress my brother you like him don't you tell me the truth. ok fine I like your brother a lot but he doesn't like me back how do you know I just do anyway can we change the topic fine . Mariana you need to go to chase's house for the play oh no I forgot go to go bye and good luck with you know who shut up ok I will bye Ava. 2 hours later it's 2:00pm I need to use the shower as I hoped in washed my hair dryed it then straighten it in 35 minutes. Then got my bbcream , mascara, and lipgloss applied it and added a little bit of gold eyeshadow for a finishing touch I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I quickly put my crop top, shorts and shoes then head down stairs wear I see Jesus waiting for me .

Ready to go he questions yep I say as we start walking down the street . You really guana buy one of these house maybe. I can't stay at your house forever you know. I know its just I'm guana miss you a lot really ?. What you guana miss about me there's a lot of things your kindness, laugh , smile , beautiful face . Omg stop it Jesus your making me cute when you blush especially when I am the reason why . We finally come to the first house right on time as they just started $4,500 someone says. I shout $5,450 you have that much money yes I do a bit of my moms savings. Next a Lady in a white dress says $9,000 going once going twice sold to the Lady in the white dress .

Sorry you don't get the house that's ok we have one more house lets go as I grab his wrist and speed walk to the house next door. I hear someone say $3,500 going once going twice $5,500 I say quickly going Once going twice sold to the girl with the sliver and gold crop, oh my fucking hell I have a house Jesus I say congratulations Jesus says. Lets go home and tell everybody we get home in 5 minutes later. Everyone come down stairs Ava has something to say all the kids including the moms came,Ava jesus says with a smirk I brought a house down the street . Holy shit the kids say I'm so happy Lena and Steph say when can you move in Jude asks, they said on Monday afternoon at 2pm well we're all happy for you Ava.I think everyone needs to get back to doing there homework going they all say while rolling there eyes .

As I head to Mariana's room to get my phone to call the storage removers Mariana come behind me and give me a really big hug I'm so excited for you, your going to live in your first home alone yeah I say whats wrong Ava . Its just I'm alone Jesus and I can come over she says with a massive smile. Speaking of Jesus did he say anything he told how much he will miss me and I have a beautiful face, my brother so likes you he just is afraid of you leaving him. Why after lexi left he was very upset and was not the same but since, you came along he smiles and laughs again you make him happy. You two would make a amazing couple I wish you both would just admit it to each other. Come on let's do homework before dinner .

4 HOURS LATER

Dinner Steph yelled we all raced down and sat at the table Lena brought over 4 pizzas 2 meat,one cheese and one vegetarian yum we all say . As we finished eating all of us are full we watched a movie called the 7th son. Jude, Brandon and Jesus like it but the girls not really we all went to bed night we all say. As I saw Callie in bed already all Mariana as well. Night Jesus I say night A he say while we hug for 5 minutes then we depart to bed. I'm going to dream well tonight Ava thought to herself while her eyes close slowly.

.comment love your feedback.


End file.
